


O' Captain my Captain!

by CookieCatSU



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Or Re Self-Discovery, Post-memory loss, Reconciliation, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: After the Voidfish, Davenport loses everything. Lucretia pulls him under her wing. Vows to keep him safe.
Relationships: Davenport/The Director | Lucretia
Kudos: 4





	O' Captain my Captain!

The Director is a brisk woman. She's all business, fine lines, micro wrinkles, and sharp edges.

When Taako first lays eyes on her, she's a stew of long simmering regret; And when she reaches out to them, it is in last ditch desperation. As such, she is tired and stiff behind her desk, the entire time she is briefing them.

When she calls Davenport, however, she softens.

She smiles fondly, lovingly, at the gnome who could speak only his namesake.

* * *

“I’ve missed y… talking to you, for so long” She shakes her head, clenching her jaw, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize I was taking so much from you. If I had, I would have never done it"

Davenport stared at her. His expression was a mix of confusion and disbelief. It said, _how could you have not known,_ and _would you really have?_

“The crew was my family. Our family… and the mission was my life. You have to understand” He paused, voice catching. He clutched his forehead, and it’s clear his mind, his thoughts, are lagging behind. His head was still a tangled mess, which he was trying desperately to sort out. Sometimes he was left vacant and empty, sitting wide eyed with nothing but his name on his lips, and Lucretia would have to shake him out of his daze.

She leans closer, already reaching to help him. Face twisted with pained concern. He waves her off, scowling. It means, I’m capable. I’m fine. I can care for myself. All of which, feels like something he must prove, after ten years of being nothing but that silly gnome, a walking joke.

It was hard enough, getting people to take a gnome seriously. He stared at his hands. Breathed deeply, twice, thrice, eventually remembering his lost thread of thought.

“You had your journals. Taako had his cooking, and Merle his plants, his faith. All I had was my ship. I was the captain, and that’s who I _was_. That was my _life_ ”

She understood what he meant. Understood that nothing was left. 

After ten years by his side, she should know.

"And I'm so sorry I took that away"

"I… it's wrong, but some part of me was happy you couldn't remember. It was an excuse to keep you with me, to keep you close" She sighed. The radio was particularly loud, "It was reassuring, I suppose, to know even though I lost them all, I hadn't lost you"

"But you did. That wasn't me. That was a husk"

"I know" Her fists clenched, "But I still couldn't let you go. My captain, and my friend. You were still Davenport and I had to protect you"

"Protect me from what?"

He'd looked so lost. Teary eyed, sitting in the middle of the floor. She'd found him, shaking, murmuring to himself. 

"Davenport… there you are! Do you remember anything?"

"I'm Davenport" A mantra. Some fishing line in a jumbled sea of confusion. A punch to the gut, for Lucretia.

She did that, to him.

He didn't remember the mission, but unlike the rest of the crew, he didn't remember anything at all. Unlike the rest of the crew, Lucretia was no stranger.

She pulls him under her wing. Vows to keep him safe. At least until she could, safely, restore the memories taken.

It was so lonely. Having Davenport there, even if he was not whole, in pieces, helped immensely. They were isolated together in a way, even if he was unreachable… perhaps because he was unreachable.

She doesn't want that, though. She never did.

"From the world. I suppose" _From me_ , is implied but not stated aloud. Regardless, it hangs in the air.

The air between them is very languid, heavy. Davenport had been the wordsmith, during the stolen years. He'd been the one with the silver tongue. The one with the quick mouth and the daring bravery. There was a reason Lucretia stuck to her journals, a reason she was the record keeper, not the leader.

Tables have turned.

Davenport has no words.

"I'm so happy to have you back" She repeats. She grasps his hands, pulling them into her lap.

"I'm so glad you can live your life again, and find yourself and being happy"

"I'm glad to be back, too" He says, finally. It's faint, and still a little bitter, but at least it's something.

"So who are you now?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were the captain" He threw himself into it. Lucretia could understand that: she had thrown herself into the role of the director. Lucretia and the Director were synonymous. One in the same.

Davenport had always been the captain. The Captain was Davenport.

Except, he's not anymore. The Starblaster's been deactivated, never to set sail again. And what's a captain without his ship? 

What's a director without something to direct?

They both had to be somebody. Lucretia had to cling to that fact.

"That's who you were. Who are you now?"

"I guess who I've always been. I'm me"


End file.
